


The Sick Girl

by Ladybug_Tiny_Lover201



Category: A Silent Voice The Movie Anime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:42:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25124863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladybug_Tiny_Lover201/pseuds/Ladybug_Tiny_Lover201
Summary: I've always been so cheery about my deficiency. I mean I never let It get me down, but now It's too hard... Im so frusterated and I can't tell people how I feel because they can't understand.





	The Sick Girl

I have hearing aids and that helps but people tease me when I wear them. I feel like I'm not allowed to speak! I have a special staff member named Mrs. Willow. She Follow's me around school and try's to help translate but as nice as she is It's hard to fight my battles when she does it for me! Defend instead of offend.

Everybody around treats me like I'm a baby and have no concept of the real world! They tell my mom how cute I am and tough we are and then goes on about how we get on. My older cousins Ignore me or act like I'm 5!! and when I have to play with my younger ones we always play baby and guess who?!?! Me I always get the pleasure of being the baby! And if I argue? "Well U cant understand me little baby, and neither can a real baby so its perfect!!"

I live in a pretty little red house in a really nice neighborhood. My room is on the top floor, It has a bunch of old looking wood stuff. But my favorite place is my bay window I really love the peace I get sitting in it.

In my Family we have my mom Lilly, my dad Tom, Me and my little sister Grace. I wouldn't say It's perfect tho. My parents always argue about me, I try my best not to listen. I even take my hearing aids out but It's no use, I hear every word...

My name is Emily and this is my story. Fist I want to tell you that I'm Deaf, and I have been since I can remember. I am 13 years old and I'm in 8th Grade.

**Author's Note:**

> I am not this character. This is my own fictional story that I've created.
> 
> I was Inspired my then movie I found on netflix... A Silent Voice The Movie.


End file.
